


The Hanged Man

by RavenCall70



Series: Legends of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Late Night Conversations, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Hawke and Isabela share a drink in the Hanged Man





	The Hanged Man

  
"Hawke." Isabella was shaking her head again. Her brow wrinkled in a frown. "I don't understand you. Why do want to waste your time waiting around for someone so... unpredictable?"

"I don't expect you to understand Isabella." Kirah sighed. "But could you please stop trying to fix me up with every drunk that comes in here?"

"You can't be serious." Isabella dead-panned. "You're willing to get old and creaky just for him?"

"Not everything is about sex."

Isabella looked horrified. "Of course it is."

"I want more than that."

"Andraste's flaming ass... why?"

"Because one night with a stranger is empty and boring. I want someone who wants me for more than a moment in time. Maybe it's enough for you, but it's not for me."

Isabella up-ended her glass, draining the last drop of whiskey. "And what makes you think that elf wants that from anyone?" She scoffed. "He's more prickly than a cactus. To say nothing of his hate towards mages _and_ your sister happens to be one of them."

Kirah frowned. "I'm aware. But why are you convinced he's not interested?"

"I never said he wasn't interested Hawke."

Kirah raised her eyebrows at the shifty pirate. "He turned you down didn't he?"

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about."

Kirah smiled. "Yes you do."

"Barkeep! Another round!" Isabella barked before turning her attention back to Hawke. "Fine, alright? Yes, turned me down."

Kirah giggled.

"It's not funny Hawke."

"Of course it is. And it proves my point. Not everyone wants the same things. "

"But you're talking about squishy insides and feelings and... what, love? You have any idea how hard all that stuff is Hawke?"

Kirah shook her head. "Not really, no. But it's what I want."

Isabella's eyebrows shot up. "Are you telling me you've never been in love before? Not even a little bit?"

"I've had some pretty strong crushes I thought were love, but no. I've never been in love and no one has ever been in love with me. At least, none that I know of."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Which part?"

"The part where no's been in love with you. You're telling me you didn't have little boys swooning all over you back in Lothering?"

"Back in Lothering I was training as a rogue. Not many boys want someone who's better at swordplay than they are. Besides, most of them suspected my father was a mage. Another reason why they kept their distance."

"Aww... you poor thing." Isabella cooed, covering Hawke's hand with one of her own. "Are you telling me you're still pure as the driven snow?"

"I never said that."

"I knew it!" She cried happily. "I knew there was a reason for all this pining for the angry elf. You got burned didn't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Callie murmured, remembering.

"Come on Hawke. You can't leave me hanging. Tell me everything."

"No."

"Not even a little?" She pouted. "I just want to know why you're so set on waiting for someone who may never let you in. There has to be a reason."

Kirah rolled her eyes as she took a huge swallow of whiskey. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you don't get details and I don't want any of this repeated. To anyone."

"I would never!" Isabella exclaimed. "Well, alright, I would. But because you're my friend, I promise I won't say a word."

Kirah frowned. She knew Isabella probably wouldn't keep that promise, but it had been so long since she'd had anyone to confide in, she actually wanted to share what had been weighing on her for such a long time.

"It was a long time ago." She began. "I thought I was in love and I thought he loved me. He didn't, but I was too young to know the difference then."

"Go on."

"His name was Gavin and he was the son of the town magistrate. We would go fishing and hunting together. Sometimes we'd sit by the riverbank and just talk. Things like where we wanted to go when we got older, or what we thought the rest of Thedas was like. Other times we'd talk about his parents or how his dad wanted him to join the King's army."

"I'm guessing something changed?"

"I suppose it did, though I didn't notice right away. I guess I knew he liked me more than just as a friend, but we'd been friends for so long I didn't think much of it."

"Then what?"

"There was a town celebration for the fall harvest. We always went together, you know? Just to be part of everything since Lothering didn't offer much for entertainment, especially not for children. Only this time, Gavin asked me to be his partner at the dance."

"So your first real date then?"

"Yeah." Kirah nodded, clearly unhappy. "I was surprised at first, but I had been having strange feelings for a while. Whenever he would smile at another girl or talk to another girl, I would get uncomfortable and annoyed with him. I didn't understand at first but eventually I realized I didn't want him doing it because I thought of him as mine."

Isabella frowned. "That sounds a lot like you were in love with him Hawke."

Kirah shook her head. "I might have believed it at the time, but not after. We had a great time. Dancing, joining the rest of the town in celebration and then later, he kissed me. I was so surprised and it felt so good, I wanted more. I didn't think about what that meant and he took me out to his father's barn. It didn't occur to me how what we were about to do would change things, I just wanted more."

"So what happened?"

"He avoided me. Seemed embarrassed by what we'd done. I didn't understand and I felt my heart had been broken."

"Men." Isabella sneered. "Never know what they're thinking. So how do you know you weren't in love with him then? Sounds to me like he took advantage and then dumped you."

"It was about two weeks after the festival. We'd stopped spending time together after that. He was busy or he had to be home to help his father. After a week I stopped trying to speak to him and then I saw him in the town square with Angelina."

"So he dumped you and replaced you."

"Not inaccurate." Kirah agreed. "But the feelings I thought I had for him were gone. I felt nothing as I watched them holding hands as though it was a perfectly natural thing to do. I followed them when they headed out to the river and he didn't go to our place, he led her somewhere else and kissed her."

"What a snake."

"Maybe he was, but all I felt was relief. I wasn't jealous Isabella. It bothered me enough that I asked my father."

Isabella choked on her whiskey. "You told your father what you did?"

"Of course not. I asked him why I didn't miss Gavin and why I wasn't mad. He said I was wise for my age and that I understood he wasn't meant for me. That I would know in my heart when I was looking at someone who would love me as I loved them and it wasn't Gavin. I didn't really understand what he was talking about until I saw Fenris."

"So you're basing your interest in the former slave on what your dad said?"

"I am." Kirah nodded. "I can't explain it Isabella. I just know when I look at him, he's the only one I want or will ever want at my side."

"I've been married Hawke and I don't know what to say to that. I wish you luck though. I think he's got some serious baggage and I don't envy you getting through all those layers."

"You don't think love is worth it?"

"Love? Please Hawke, I've had my share of lovers, but being tied down to anyone is just asking for trouble. I do just fine on my own and it's how I like it."

"So you would never want to be in love or have someone by your side? Someone to keep you company or have your back in all things?"

"Anyone I've ever let get that close to me has betrayed me. So no, a quick bit of fun is all I want or need for the moment. I don't see that changing either. But now I've heard your story, I won't bother you about Fenris again. I can't say I understand why you want this, but it's clear you're serious. Just don't expect me not to tease you about it... I can't help myself."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Isabella." Kirah smiled. "How about another round?"

"Now you're talking." She grinned back. "But if anything happens with you and the elf, I want to know about it."

"I make no promises."

"Spoilsport."  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
